Longer Than Forever
by levele3
Summary: They never got along, Emma and Killian, but that didn't stop their families from bringing them together every summer. Killian would have preferred to spend his summers aboard his father's ship, and Emma would have rather spent hers alone. Swan Princess AU. No Curse. Emma grows up in the enchanted forest.
1. Not Fair

A?N: On her 16th birthday Princess Emma is taken by the Dark One to be held ransom until his son returns to him, but Emma doesn't know anyone named Baelfire and even if she did doubts he'd come anyway. When Killian finds out where Emma is being held hostage he sets out to rescue her with the aid of his best friend Neal. But Neal has been keeping secrets of his own.

Once Upon a Time AU. What if there was no curse and Emma grew up in the enchanted forest. I'm sure this has been done to death but I have not yet read any stories in this niche therefore I hope you find my idea's and twists captivating enough. Emma as the Swan Princess, Rumpel as Rothbart (obviously) :)

I own nothing, this is just for fun.

* * *

><p>They never got along, Emma and Killian, but that didn't stop their families from bringing them together every summer. Killian would have preferred to spend his summers aboard his father's ship, and Emma would have rather spent hers alone.<p>

Princess Emma, daughter of Snow White was being raised to be the heir of the kingdom of the Enchanted Forest. The Evil Queen was long since banished and forgotten.

It all started when Emma was just new born, Killian, his elder brother Liam and their father coming from a distant kingdom to present the babe with a gift.

"King Eric sends his regards" the ambassador announced, "but His Royal Highness is busy with the birth of his own daughter. As Admiral of the Kings Navy I hope I am a suitable substitute."

"Yes, of course" Queen Snow gushed, "and send my love to Queen Ariel, I wish her, the King, and their child every happiness.

"I shall pass along your message" the Admiral confirmed, "and allow me to present my sons, Liam, and Killian."

The two boys bowed respectively as their names were called. The Admiral stepped forward with a beautifully wrapped box and when opened produced a small golden music box.

"Oh it's beautiful" the Queen cooed, "isn't Charming?"

"Perfect" he agreed, "please pass along our compliments."

"Of course your majesties" The Admiral bowed low, ready to make his departure and head home when his youngest son tugged at his coat. Killian was only four and extremely shy, his speaking had been coming along great until the sudden death of his mother, after which he had yet to utter a word. He had a rectangular silver box in his hand and was using it to point at the crib, in which the baby princess lay sleeping.

"We too have a gift for the child." The Admiral admitted. It had been Liam's idea they bring their own gift as well upon stopping by a jewellers that sold the most beautiful designs. Killian was the one to pick out a rather plan silver chain with a swan pendant hung on it. It would be the least expensive gift the princess would receive but the boys had been insistent.

"You really didn't have to" the King was saying, acknowledging that they were here on behalf of the kingdom they herald from and that was enough.

"I am sorry, but the lads insisted" gently prying the box from Killian's chubby pink hand Admiral Jones presented the royal couple with the ordinary piece of jewellery. He almost felt ashamed, what would a princess want with a silver necklace. She would likely never wear it, but he had promised his boys he would give their gift to the babe, so he had.

"It's lovely" for a moment the Queen's cry startled him, "Where ever did you find it?" she asked all genuine curiosity.

"Just an ordinary village market my Lady. We happened upon it on our travels."

"I spent my fair share of time among the people of this land" she confirmed, "and never have I seen such excellent craftsmanship, such detail." She held up the necklace inspecting it, "your sons have good taste in jewellery, they will make fine husbands one day, no doubt." Her smile warmed him to his core.

"Your compliments my Lady, are too much" with that said and a final bow the Admiral and his sons departed. Thankfully they missed the appearance of The Dark One.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Emma never knew who the necklace was from she just knew it was a part of her, like her soul. Idly she rubbed the swan pendant, not even noticing she was doing it, she did that when she was nervous. And she _was_ nervous. Her sixteenth birthday was approaching and that meant big changes were coming. The silver chain brought to her a quiet comfort, it was the nicest piece of jewellery she owned, as far as she was concerned and not a day went by that she didn't wear it. It wasn't gaudy or cumbersome as some of her other pieces were. It was something she could wear while running through the woods chasing a hunt, its steady beating against her chest as steady as her own beating heart.

Emma had been fairly free to live her life, for being a princess. Being the product of True Love Emma was never pressured into a betrothal, her parents firmly believing she would find her own true love one day. Her closest confidant and friend Pinocchio was the son of a humble wood carver and was always there for her. Of course she had certain expectations thrust upon her but none as awful as having to play host to the Jones brother's. Every summer for the last ten years Liam and Killian Jones, and Killian's best friend Neal were brought to the summer palace by their father to wait for him to return from the dangerous journey up North.

The boys always loudly protested, as did Emma, but that didn't stop it from happening. Liam mostly kept to himself spending his time divided between the great library studying and taking sword lessons with the King. Killian and his mate Neal were more the causing trouble sort often finding things to keep them occupied avoiding the prying eyes of the nosy princess was one such game.

Emma watched the boys play with envy, not for lack of trying. She could play knights or pirates just as well as any of them. She had taken sword lessons from her father, and had her mother's prowess with a bow, but no matter how hard she tried to engage the boys they refused to let her join in. It really wasn't fair. And all these years the Queen was more than happy to have the boys stay with her for the course of the summer, their laughter and shenanigans filling the halls. This year however, would be different Killian and Neal would be joining Liam and the Admiral aboard his ship, after attending her party. It would be the first time they were permitted to take the perilous trek to the north Kingdom of Arendelle.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rumpelstiltskin appeared in a puff of gold smoke startling those nearest him.

"What's this dearies, having a party? Nobody invited me." He scoffed making his way through the crowd.

"That's because you weren't wanted." Grumpy growled somewhere to Rumpels' right, he threw him a disgusted look.

"I just came to warn you all to have a happy little time, while you can." He threatened in a cheerful tone.

"What are you planning Dark One" Snow demanded

"Nothing yet, dearie, besides shouldn't you at least thank me. Without my assistance you two would never have ended up together." When they didn't reply he continued, "No? What a shame. Well I had to make sure you ended up together so that she would be born, the product of True Love. It has been prophesised only she will be able to reunite me with my long lost son." He pointed to Emma's crib.

"And how is that?" Snow asked worry leaking into her voice.

"On her sixteenth birthday she will become cursed" here he paused for dramatic effect and those in attendance appropriately gasped. "She will become my slave until my son returns to me."

"No!" the Queen shouted in agony moving to stand in front of her baby. "You'll not lay a finger on her."

"I won't have to" he declared triumphant reigning clear in his voice "She was _born_ with this curse."

Another shocked gasp from the bystanders made him look around, eyeing them wearily. With all eyes on him Rumpel decided to perform another magic trick in front of the crowd. As though from thin air he pulled a piece of gold thread that had been spun from straw and fashioned it into a broach. It was nothing overly special, just an ordinary looking clasp for a cape; it was shaped like an arrow.

"A gift, for the child" he said handing it to the Queen, "take good care of her" and just as suddenly as he had popped into existence he was gone again.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lost in the thoughts of the past Emma's parents startled her as they entered her room.

Emma hadn't been to many balls and didn't really like to dance. The only time she felt graceful on her feet were with a sword in her hand or if she were silently stalking through the woods. Not to mention she would be expected to dance with all the young men in attendance, which would include Killian, someone Emma despised. He had never been kind to her the few words they had traded over the years were barbs to her ears. And while their banter may have been amusing to those who witnessed it Emma could not forgive the cruel words that had stung her as a child.

"Oh Emma, you look beautiful" her mother cooed lovingly.

"She's right, you do" her father agreed.

"Thank you." Emma sighed in relief, "I was so worried I wouldn't look right, or fit in." Emma was used to wearing trousers and dashing through the woods, a sword at her hip or bow on her back, not puffy dresses and glass slippers. Of course her mother hadn't let her wear a puffy dress tonight either. Emma had picked out a bright red fabric and bell shaped pattern for her dress which her mother had said no to, with a gentle _"maybe when you're older"_ tagged on. Instead she was wearing a slim white gown with turquoise corset and over skirt. Her shoes weren't made of glass either, thankfully.

Her long golden hair flowed freely down her back, for the last time. Tomorrow, when she was sixteen she would be forced to wear it up in braids because only little girls wore their hair down.

"Oh, Emma, this is your home, you will always fit in." Her mother drew nearer, "now let's pick out a necklace to go with that dress." Snow had picked the fabric especially to match a necklace of turquoise stones she was having made just for Emma, and withdrew the gift from her dress pocket to present to her daughter.

"Oh mother its beautiful" Emma said, genuinely liking it, "but, I thought I'd just wear this one tonight." She explained fingering the aged pendant again. The back was smooth from where she had spent years rubbing it but the front looked as though it had been etched the day before.

"Emma" her mother said, almost sounding like a scold, "Not tonight, it's your birthday party."

"And it _was_ a birthday present, besides I don't turn sixteen until midnight. I am aloud to stay up until midnight, right?" she asked.

"Remember what happened to my friend Ella?" Snow asked

"I promise I won't turn into a pumpkin mom." Emma said, and for a moment her mother looked fearful as if her daughter might actually transform into a gourd upon turning a year older.

"Don't forget this." Her father interjected holding out a beautiful white feathered mask, it too had tiny pieces of turquoise attached to it, and a silk turquoise ribbon to tie it on with.

Emma smiled gratefully as she held up the mask to her face and her mother attached it for her. That had been one of her requests, that it be a masked ball. If no one knew who she was, she wouldn't be forced to dance with certain people.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So far Emma's grand plan was failing spectacularly, everyone wanted to dance with the mysterious girl in white. After having trying on her mother's gift and eliciting a smile from the woman, Emma had forgone the stone necklace finding it heavy. It sat awkwardly on her neck, the rough, unpolished stones sticking into her collar bone. Emma replaced it once again with her swan pendant where it sat perfectly, just above her bust.

The music was playing and once again she was being approached by male figure. Emma nearly rolled her eyes ready to refuse as he bowed low in front of her, signalling the start of the dance, with no time to back out Emma merely curtsied her response and they started moving across the floor, she letting him led. It wasn't so bad she thought as he spun her around the polished marble.

Her partner was dressed all in black velvet, his long tail coat trimmed in silver to match his mask. His raven hair was just long enough to be tied at the back of his neck with a silver ribbon and Emma was almost drowning in his ocean blue eyes, when he spoke and spoiled the illusion.

"If you didn't want anyone to know it was you, Princess, you shouldn't have chosen that necklace." Her dance partner jousted, revealing himself to be Killian Jones.

"If you knew it was me, why did you ask me to dance." She parried.

"It appears the duckling has turned into a swan after all." He said bowing low again as the song ended and before she could retort he had turned tail and walked off.

Emma turned around flustered and frustrated, what in the world had that meant. Lost in her thoughts she didn't see where she was headed and ran right into someone. (Then again, maybe not.)

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry" she said apologising instantly.

"No, need to worry, it's only me." The man she had run into pulled up his beaky nosed mask to show a familiar face.

"Pinocchio" she sighed in relief.

"Emma, what's the matter." He asked suddenly full of concern.

"Killian" she began and before she could finish Pinocchio turned murderous

"What's he done to you now Emma, this is your party he shouldn't be ruining your birthday."

"No, its fine really, we just danced." She confessed, she loved it when Pinocchio came to her defense, especially against Jones but this time it felt different. "He actually said something I think was supposed to be nice."

Pinocchio's face relaxed into a warm smile, like he was guarding a precious secret.

"It's because he likes you Emma, he always has."

"That's not possible, he loathes me." Emma countered, "Remember how he used to tease me?"

"Yes, he called you names, and pulled your hair. He was a little boy Emma, it's the only way they know how to show affection."

"He called me an ugly duckling." Emma said frowning, just remembering his taunts was enough to make her ire rise.

"So he _really_ liked you." Pinocchio said.

"I don't think so." Emma shook her head, after all this time, even if it was true then, she didn't want it to be true now. Too much time had passed, to many awful things said.

"Oh look, there's Neal, why don't you go dance with him." Pinocchio said looking for a distraction of any kind. He knew which battles were worth fighting, and this wasn't one of them.

He gave Emma a gentle push sending her in Neal's general direction. Unlike Killian, Neal had always been decent to Emma, often running into each other in the library and sharing a few quiet moments together over the summers.

Tonight Neal was dressed, not necessarily to match, but to complement his companion, Neal was dressed in brown where Killian was black, and gold in place of silver, his jacket was short sitting at his waist. His brown hair was a like a mop on top of his head, not near long enough to be tied back and not short enough to look clean.

He bowed to her excepting Emma's rushed curtsy as an invitation to dance which she only implemented to stop herself from falling.

"How are you this evening Princess?" Neal asked cordially.

Emma didn't reply, she was still rattled from her encounter with Killian. She knew she shouldn't let his words get to her but they did.

"My compliments to your dance tutor." Neal said grinning wickedly, cutting through her thoughts.

Emma smiled at that remembering how they had spent countless afternoons practicing in the library last summer. It was more than she could have hoped for. Neal hadn't complained as she'd stepped on his feet multiple times.

"Thank you" said Emma acknowledging his prowess as a dance teacher.

"Anytime Princess" Neal nodded accepting her compliment.

"You leave tomorrow?" She asked, it was better to make idle conversation then not talk at all.

"Yes" he confirmed

"Are you nervous?" it was a silly question but something prompted Emma to say it aloud. Neal had no doubt logged numerous hours aboard Admiral Jones ship just not on the risky voyage to Arendelle. Killian had been beyond furious the past two summers having to stay behind yet again.

"Not especially, I know it's a dangerous journey but they've been doing it for years, the whole crew is more than capable of handling the conditions." Neal reasoned, saying it out loud helped to calm his nerves too. He wasn't born on sea legs like his friend, Neal felt much more comfortable on land.

The song ended and Emma stepped away from Neal giving him room to bow.

"Excuse me please; I think I'll fetch a drink." Emma pardoned herself not giving Neal a chance to continue the conversation.

She was feeling jittery and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Everyone she talked to seemed on edge for some reason, even her parents, untraditionally throwing her party the night before her actual birthday. She needed to sit down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neal was watching Princess Emma from afar, she looked lost in her own home, dazed, when a dark voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"I saw you."

"Hello Killian." Neal said turning to face his friend, a giant smile plastered on his face.

"I saw you." Killian repeated darkly.

"Then do something about it." Neal pushed out. Killian would never have gotten anything accomplished if Neal hadn't been pushing him every other step of the way, and Liam the others.

"I can't" Killian moaned, defeated, actually hanging his head in shame. "Look at her Neal, she's beautiful, when did that happen?" Killian asked with genuine shock, like he had missed a child growing up. One day it was a baby, newly born and the next morning you woke up and it was a fully formed adult.

"What else?" Neal asked looking over at Emma. Neal took a moment to consider his own question, when he looked at Emma he saw a smart young woman, a good tracker, and a better sword fighter than she was dancer. He knew she was funny and liked to read, she was good at cards but loathed chess, and was as honest and kind hearted as her mother ever was. He hadn't spent much time with the young princess over their summers together, but he had gotten to know her better than Killian.

"I don't know." Killian admitted in defeat. His friend was right; he would never be able to properly woo a girl if he couldn't see anything beyond their appearance. It's not that he wasn't interested in finding out more about the women he met he just wasn't good at talking to them.

The young princess had always held his attention captive when she was anywhere near him but every time he went to say something nice the words would come out all wrong. It didn't help she was better than him at almost everything. It really wasn't fair.

"I have to tell her before we leave." Killian suddenly demanded shaking his friends' shoulders.

"Tell her what exactly?" Neal asked suspiciously.

"That I love her." Killian stated as if it was the next logical step.

"You _do_?" Neal asked confused, suddenly seeing the look on his friends' face he knew it was true, "you do."

"I need you to help me." Killian begged, "Please?" Killian flashed his biggest and brightest smile at Neal, the one he knew Neal couldn't refuse.

"Is this because we're leaving tomorrow on a dangerous expedition and you might never see her again? Because if that's the case just wait till you come back" Neal reasoned. While Neal hoped they both came back safely, on the off chance Killian didn't return he wouldn't make this colossal mistake.

"Danger, ha, I laugh in the face of danger. Hahaha!" Killian laughed mock manically.

"Right" Neal had a bad feeling about this. There wasn't too many of Killian's scams that he didn't go along with, but he was still a voice of reason, Killian's conscience if you will, keeping him from straying too far from the path. As long as Neal pointed out the right path he felt no guilt over Killian's ultimate decision.

"I need you to write her a note telling her to meet you by the lake at, say, midnight." Killian explained, he was too far gone there was no talking him out of this.

"Me, you want _me_ to meet her by the lake?" Neal asked just to be sure.

"No, no, just say that in the note._ I_ will meet her by the lake. But if you ask her to meet _me_ she won't come." Killian detailed.

Yup, Neal was lost.

They found some parchment and ink in a nearby drawing room and Neal drafted up a short note.

_Emma, _

_Please meet me on the bridge on the lake at Midnight. _

_Yours in faith, Neal_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Neal asked Killian one final time, after this there was no going back.

"Yes" Killian breathed out, like his life depended on it.

Still not totally convinced Neal made his move. He found the long nosed mask figure dressed in bright red and blue that could only be Pinocchio and advanced.

"A letter for Princess Emma, can I trust you to get it to her?" Neal said bowing to the multi-coloured figure in front of him. He could feel Killian watching him from behind his pillar across the room.

"Yes, of course." Pinocchio said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma was a little surprised but not displeased when a light rap came at her door and she opened it to reveal her oldest friend Pinocchio.

"You left your own party early" he accused.

"I'm still in costume" she pointed out, "I just wasn't feeling myself. Needed a quick rest was all."

"Anything I can help with?" he asked concern clouding his face.

"No, I'm fine now, thank you. Was there something you needed, or were you just looking for me?" She asked as he lingered in her doorway. It wouldn't be appropriate to let him in, even though they were only friends.

"Oh, yes, you've a letter." He explained handing over the tightly folded paper.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled politely before accepting the note and closing the door behind her. She still wanted to be alone.

She read the note three times before its message began to sink in. Neal wanted to meet her before he left. How odd. While she accepted his companionship readily enough she never expected him to wish for a rendezvous before leaving. The boys' absence would be noticed this summer but Emma had already made peace with that. Hadn't earlier been enough of a good bye? She could send them off in the morning.

Emma looked out her tower window at the moon, it was high in the night sky, it must be almost midnight now. In a moment of rash decision Emma grabbed her red velvet cape, the one with the arrow clasp, and threw it on, pulling the hood up to disguise her better. It didn't matter she still had her mask on, most of the guests had already figured out who she was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Killian was pacing back and forth on the wooded path by the lake. He was sure the roots of old trees were ready to snake up his legs to hold him in place but he was just so nervous. Emma was coming to _meet_ him, to see _him_ before he left. It was too much to hope for. Well she thought she was coming to meet Neal but once she saw it was him. What then? Would she run away terrified and disgusted? Would she simply see it as another one of his cruel jokes? Maybe he wouldn't let her speak; just capture her lips in a kiss. Whoa, were had that come from?

He really shouldn't have been surprised it was a thought that had captured his attention earlier. When they were dancing they had been so close for a fleeting moment he thought he might just lean forward and…

"Neal, is that you?" a soft voice called from somewhere to his left, the direction of the lake. It was Emma, and damn it all if she didn't sound just a little hopeful.

Well that was it then. All the rage and anger he had felt earlier was justified. He had become overwhelmed, completely consumed with jealousy when he had seen Emma dancing with who he thought was supposed to be his best friend. It had left him physically shaking until Neal had agreed to help him. But if Emma was in love with Neal, then it was already too late. Killian was about to make his confrontation with the lovers and declare that he too loved Emma and she would have to choose between them when he heard her scream.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma had managed to sneak out of the palace undiscovered and made her way to the lake. It was only mid-June but the night was warm. The moon almost complete and its light shone down on her illuminating the lake and its pathways leading to the bridge. Emma opted for the shortest path, forgoing the one that lead through the woods.

She stood on the bridge but a moment when she heard a rustling deep in the woods. She had just convinced herself it was one of her mother's animal friends when the rustling came again, this time closer to the lake's edge.

Gathering her courage and taking a chance she called out, "Neal, is that you?" she couldn't help it as a little bit of hopefulness leaked into her tone. She really hoped it was Neal, or an animal, this close to full moon, was it her mother's friend, Red? Emma didn't remember seeing Red inside.

"Red" she called, more softly.

"Hello Princess" said a sharp voice from behind Emma which startled her.

Pleased when she didn't scream Emma turned around to face the intruder who definitely wasn't Neal.

"Who, who are you?" she stammered out.

"You haven't herd of me?" he asked doing a sort of jig and twirling his spindly fingers in the air.

"No, sorry" Emma said, shaking her head. No one had told her of a strange man dressed in gold.

"The name is Rumpelstiltskin dearie, and I'm here to take you away." He said jovially.

"To take _me_ away?" Emma asked startled, "Whatever for?"

"They really didn't tell ya, did they dearie" said Rumpel his face falling, clearly disappointed.

"Who tell me what?" Emma was just getting frustrated with this Imp, and where was Neal?

"Your parents" Rumpel said accusingly. "You are coming to live with me, it's the only way I'll ever see my son again." He explained his tone softening somewhat.

"Excuse me!" Emma extinguished clearly beyond baffled, if this was a trick it was the meanest trick anyone had ever played on her, including the time Killian had sent her tumbling into the lake during a game of seek.

For one wild moment Emma thought about shouting his name. The look on his face when he realised she had figured out his trick would be funny, and they would laugh it off. But something made her hesitate. This man before her was magical, she could feel his powers emitting off him in waves, and it was dark magic.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't believe I know your son." Emma said, taking the gentle approach, "what was his name?"

"It doesn't matter if I have you, he will come back to me" with that the man advanced, hands out stretched, and when his cold hand wrapped around her wrist she really did scream.


	2. Seek

A/N I have decided to make this story part of a series with my other OUAT AU fic, In This Style. I have three AU stories planed in total, maybe more as they come to me. They are all Captain Swan based and all take place in different times. The common theme being Emma and Killian will always find each other. It is of course not necessary to read them all, only what appeals to you. Each story will stand alone, but their maybe some cross over of lines or parts of scenes. The \/\/\/\/ lines show back flashes or a jump in time. -.-.-.- is for a change in POV sorry if this is confusing. Hope you are enjoying the story so far.

* * *

><p>It really wasn't fair.<p>

Emma was glowering at the self-proclaimed Dark One who had taken her away from her home, well glowering as much as a swan could. Oh yeah, he had turned her into a swan. She was still reeling, how could no one have told her a mad man was coming to kidnap her? Did something like that even slip your mind? Emma looked over to the spell caster again, and he looked nearly as frustrated as she felt. He looked as though Midas had touched him but being overly animated had continued to move around and went on his merry way. Honestly Emma had never seen so much gold.

"We, we'll talk about this again tomorrow night" he rationed out, and all Emma could do was nod her head at him to show she understood, after all swans can't talk.

He couldn't even make me a talking swan Emma thought bitterly before casting her thoughts back to their earlier conversation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma opened her eyes to find herself no longer at home, but standing on the shore of a different lake by a different castle. The castle had been built, or was at least, being protected by the man who had captured her, she could tell because it carried traces of the same dark magic he wielded. Being the product of True Love Emma was her own brand of magic, and possessed a little light magic herself. But it was dangerous to use, usually coming out at inopportune moments, and totally unreliable as a defense system.

"Welcome to your new home dearie." The Gold man said pointing to the castle and the area surrounding it. Emma didn't remember seeing an area like this on any of the maps in her castle and wondered desperately where she was.

"Oh, by the way, happy birthday" the gold man said with an evil grin, Emma couldn't remember his name, "This shouldn't hurt too much, close your eyes and think of something evil" he said before bringing his hands up.

Frozen in fear all Emma could do was clasp her hands around her swan pendant as she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"What did you do?" a murderous voice growled down at her.

Emma felt unbalanced, and low to the ground, like she must have fallen over when the man attacked her with magic. Opening her eyes Emma indeed noticed she was ground level, she also had black webbed feet, and white feather wings. Emma had been concentrating so hard on her necklace she must have turned herself into a swan. Well that was inconvenient.

"Get out onto the lake" the still furious man fumed and Emma did as she was told, flying, oh wow she was flying, out to where a patch of moonlight was still reflected on the lake's surface. She didn't know why that's where she headed to, it had just felt right.

Instantly her wings felt warm as if it was sunlight warming her arms and not moonbeams on her wings. A bright white-gold light erupted around her and once again she was standing on two legs. Well that wasn't so bad then. Except the light that had enveloped her wasn't all her magic, whatever curse the man had attempted to place on her had in part worked.

She walked over to him not knowing what else to do obviously they had to have a conversation.

"What did _I_ do?" she demanded, glad to have her voice back, "what did _you_ do?"

"You ruined my spell, you were supposed to turn into a giant monster, a beast with wings, something useful, not a swan. What am I supposed to do with a swan?" he spat at her, as if it was all her fault.

"Why, what good would I be to you as a monster?" she asked rather calmly for someone her in situation.

"Doesn't matter now, you're stuck that way." He admitted.

"Stuck what way? Not a swan, forever?" she asked, now she was getting frighten, all curses can be broken she reminded herself. "Is there a way to break the curse?" she asked not hiding the fact she was hopeful.

"Of course dearie, didn't think I'd leave you without a loophole did ya?"

"Then how?" The sooner she knew how to break the curse the sooner she could try.

"Firstly, do you know my son?" he asked waving his hands around again.

"Who is your son?" Emma asked again.

"His name is Baelfire." The man said more solemnly then was intended.

"I am sorry but I don't know anyone by that name." Emma admitted she wished she could help this poor man find his son, truly she did, but a name like Baelfire would stand out in one's memory and she'd never heard such a name.

"Well at some point while you are here my son will return to me, but that still won't break the curse." He explained.

"It won't?" Emma asked cautiously.

"No, something I failed to mention to your parents, only the person who gave you your most treasured possession, can set you free. And you just ensured it was that necklace." He said pointing to Emma's silver chain.

"This necklace?" she asked incredulous, fingering the swan pendant again.

"Yes, do you know who gave it to you?" asked all genuine curiosity.

Emma's face fell, her one hope for freedom and it was gone just like that. "No, I'm sorry, I don't." she confessed, "I received it when I was a baby no one remembers where it came from."

The man looked sad too and Emma wondered why, he had successfully stolen her, he should be pleased his plan was working out.

"I did try" he said, "I too gave you a gift at your presentation ceremony, if it had been something you treasured beyond all others then I could have set you free when my son returned." He confided. "You love that necklace so much, you love the person who gave it to you by proxy."

"I will be stuck here for forever, won't I" Emma said, defeat creeping into her thoughts.

"You don't know my son. You don't know who gave you that necklace, and you can't leave anyway. Dearie, you will be here far longer than forever." He accused.

Emma dropped her head into her hands in despair.

"My family," she declared jerking her head up, "we always find each other, they will come looking for me, they _will_ find me" Emma said suddenly hopeful.

"Not this time dearie, not all your father's sheep, or your mother's dwarfs could penetrate the magical barer surrounding this place. Even if they did manage all that, they'd be bringing you back home as a swan. You can't leave." He clarified, "every night when the moon comes out and touches the lake you need only be on the lake and you will return to your human form, but when the moon light leaves the lake, you turn back into a swan, no matter where you are."

Emma gasped and covered her mouth, for the first time tonight she actually felt like crying.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Killian ran through the woods but he wasn't fast enough, when he reached the bridge spanning the lake there was no sign of Emma. Strange, even if she had run away Killian would have seen her somewhere, her cloak trailing out behind her, or her hair, her hair. Killian loved the way the sunlight seemed to even envy its golden shade. He took one more step forward and found he'd stepped on something. Bending down to pick it up Killian noticed it was a small golden arrow. Not just any arrow, the one he had seen countless times as the pin on Emma's cloak. So she had been here. But why did she scream, and where was she now?

Thinking it all to be a bad joke Killian trudged his way back to the castle, alone, and a sudden chill overcame him even though the night was warm.

The next morning as Killian and Neal waited for Liam to come collect them and bring them to _The Jewel of the Realm_ Killian noticed the royal staff were in a bit of an uproar.

"What is going on today?" Killian asked Neal as they lounged in the park area outside, it was a beautiful morning, if only Emma were here to share it with them.

"Well today is Emma's actual birthday, I suppose her family will celebrate with her again tonight." Neal had brought up the taboo subject without meaning to. Killian hadn't said anything about the previous night's encounter. Having breeched the levy, so to speak, Neal decided to continue sailing through the murky waters.

"How was the meeting last night? Did she show up? Did you show up?" Neal pried.

Killian continued to ignore him, as if he hadn't spoken a word; he was preoccupied fiddling with a slender gold object in his hands.

"Killian, answer me mate? What happened was it that bad? Did she reject you?" Neal was done treading lightly the dam had broken wide open, the flood was here, he needed answers.

"Oh, I think you know." Said Killian very darkly, his voice was coated in the same envy it had been tainted with the night before.

"I really don't Jones, how about you explain what happened." Neal said encouragingly, yeah he was getting good at the conscience thing.

"I was in the woods by the lake, thinking of what I'd say when I saw her." Killian started.

Neal nodded to show he was following so far.

"Then I heard her call your name" he continued.

"Well, she did think she was waiting for me" Neal inputted helpfully.

This is where it got iffy. Killian still wasn't sure Neal hadn't played some joke on him by meeting with Emma first, but he was sure she screamed and while he couldn't bear to face her today if that were true, it seemed nobody had seen the princess all morning. Not to mention Killian was sure he had heard someone scream.

"Killian" Neal prompted.

Just as Killian was about to speak a harassed looking Snow White was looming into view descending upon the unsuspecting pair.

"Good morning boys" she greeted them tersely. "Have either of you seen Emma this morning? She wasn't in her room when I went to wake her."

"No my Lady" the pair replied in unison.

"I just don't understand, there was something I had to tell her…"the Queen trailed off as she caught sight of what Killian was playing with. "Where did you find that?" she asked pointing to the shiny object.

"This?" Killian asked holding it aloof "I found it when I went for a walk by the lake this morning" he lied. He didn't want the Queen to think he had set up a meeting to privately talk to her daughter at such a late hour.

"That's Emma's" she said pointing at the little arrow as it glinted in the bright morning sun.

"I'm sure she didn't fall in the lake." Killian said only just realizing that was a possibility, but then he would have heard a splash, and there had been no splash.

"No, she didn't. She's gone." The Queen said, a terrible note of agony crept into her usually steady voice.

"Gone?" Neal asked in lack of one of Killian's jibes.

"I knew this was going to happen, but I didn't think it would be until tonight. I wanted to tell her, prepare her." Snow explained.

"Tell her what? Prepare her for what?" Killian suddenly demanded.

His outburst had put the Queen over the edge and she began to cry great heaving sobs.

"Killian" Neal scolded, before putting his arm around Her Majesty, "there, there, my Lady, deep breaths."

Snow inhaled and exhaled obediently a few times before managing to speak again, "Have you ever heard of Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Yes" said Killian and Neal at the same time, both in the same leery tone.

"He showed up at Emma's presentation ceremony and proceeded to explain that on her sixteenth birthday he would come and take her away. That's why we had her party yesterday." Queen Snow explained.

"I wanted her to know about this, but there wasn't time yesterday with everything going on. I hoped to tell her today, and now she's gone." This time large silent tears rolled down the Queen's cheeks and she let them come freely.

"Well send someone to go after her." Killian said, not volunteering, it was a _bloody_ suicide mission.

The Queen silently shook her head no, "he said she will be his slave until his son returns to him. It was prophesied she would bring his son to him."

"Really?" said Neal disbelieving.

"Yes, he said it was not a curse he placed upon her, but one she was born with. It was always her destiny to do this." The Queen explained.

"I'll go after her." Killian suddenly volunteered, the Queen was so anguished and she had done nothing to deserve this. Having a child taken from you, at any age was just as bad as losing a parent.

"You will?" said the Queen and Neal in unison, the queen with a tone of gratefulness, Neal with a tone of 'have you gone mad?'

"Now, which direction?" Killian asked

"No one knows where the Dark One's castle is" Snow confided

"I do" Neal said bravely. If Emma was in danger he had to help save her, and if it was her lot in life to be stuck with the burden of bringing him home, he wouldn't disappoint his father.

"Nonsense" called Killian.

"Not nonsense, I know where it is." Neal confirmed, "I'm coming with you."

The Queen's eyes had alighted with joy these two boys she had watched grow up every summer were finally becoming men. They wanted to help her, they wanted to rescue Emma, but unless one of them was the Dark One's son Snow would never see her daughter again. Killian looked too much like his brother and the Admiral to be the son of anyone else, and Neal was an orphan but their pure determination was enough to warm her heart.

"How do you know where it is?" Killian asked suspiciously.

"Because I walked past it once" Neal knew Killian didn't fully believe him, but there was time to explain it on the way.

Just as they were about to dash off to prepare for their trek the sound of hooves came clopping up the wide path leading to the castle. Liam came over the ridge dressed in his naval finery atop a Bay mare. After getting caught up in the plan to rescue Emma, Killian had completely forgotten about his brother's imminent arrival.

"Brother" Liam shouted as he dismounted his steed, "The _Jewel_ has a new Captain."

"She does?" Killian asked perplexed, "Who be it?"

"I'll not leave you guessing. It's a ruthless man, fearless and determined, and you're looking at him." Liam turned in a circle to show off his new coat, and a shiny new pin was attached over his left breast.

"Congratulations" Killian cried overjoyed for his brother.

"I'm not the only one to get a promotion, brother, I was supposed to wait until we got back to the ship but, I've named you my Lieutenant."

"Well done!" Neal said, clapping Killian on the shoulder enthusiastically.

Killian nearly stumbled over with the wave of gratitude he felt for his brother, it was too much, totally overwhelming.

"Well, are you ready to depart?" Liam asked looking about for their bags.

"Yes, yes of course" Killian confirmed, "Your Majesty, may I have a moment?"

The Queen had been silent throughout this exchange, hope suddenly draining from her. She let Killian guide her a short distance away so that they could speak in private.

"My Lady" Killian began, taking a deep bow, "Neal and I must depart with my brother, but I promise you we will leave from him in secret and search for your daughter. Princess Emma is a dear friend of ours and I know this place will seem less bright without her smile. Please, keep up hope, and I know the Princess will too."

"Thank you Killian, I can't express how grateful I am, when you see her please tell her I'm sorry, and that I love her." The Queen's eyes were still shining with unshed tears but she gave Killian a watery smile as he kissed her hand before making his departure, sealing his promise to her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Being a swan sucked. All day Emma floated around the lake pedaling her webbed feet at a leisurely pace. When she got tired of floating she practiced her flying again, and stretching her wings felt great. She couldn't fly far but she flew up to the castle and peered into some of its many windows.

Emma settled back on the shore of the lake ready for night fall and moon rise, but it was only late afternoon. She imagined Neal and Killian would be long gone from her parent's castle. _Neal!_ She was supposed to be meeting Neal last night it was the only reason she was outside so late. She suddenly felt bad, what must he think of her for not showing up. Wait, no, surely when she hadn't been there Neal would have alerted her family. Yes of course by now they would know she was missing and, and it didn't matter anyway. Her family wouldn't be able to save her, not this time.

Emma closed her eyes and recalled the sunny afternoons such as this she had spent chasing Neal and Killian begging them to let her join in and play with them. But they always ran faster, ran further, so she had devoted herself to her studies. Archery lessons with her mother were her favourite it was a time for her to just think and focus. She didn't have to worry about anything except the distance the arrow had to fly to the target.

Emma was startled out of her remembrance by the sound of someone approaching. The swan was on alert expecting to see the Dark One and was surprised when a dark haired woman came around some trees and into the clearing by the lake. She had a covered basket on her arm and Emma could smell the scent of freshly baked bread. Suddenly hungry Emma waddled over to the lady and began to pull at her skirts.

"Oh, hello little one, are you alone?" The woman looked around expecting to see more swans out on the lake but seeing none she returned her attention to the one by her feet. She bent down and ran her hand along the top of Emma's head and down her long neck, the gestured made Emma shiver and the lady giggled at the sight of the restless swan.

With the basket so close Emma couldn't help but duck her head at the cloth trying to get at the still warm bread underneath.

"Hey there, can you smell my bread? Here let me get you some." Reaching into the basket the kind lady brought out a large chunk of bread, which she began to crumble into smaller pieces and Emma ate them up eagerly.

"I'm Belle, by the way" she said sitting down on the grass by the lake. "I like coming out here to read, or just watch the sunset. Whatever else is wrong with this place, it has the most beautiful sunset. It sinks just below the ridge there, on the other side of the lake." She pointed, "and now I'm talking to a swan."

Emma looked up and over at that, following Belle's finger, it was later than she had thought, the sun really almost was setting.

"I'm alone too. There isn't anyone else at the castle for me to talk to _he_ certainly doesn't talk to me." Belle was feeling frustrated, she had being looking for adventure when she left home, but she had only gone from one type of prison to another. The only time she had other human interaction was when Rumpel demanded she clean or do some other trivial thing for him. Sometimes she had to usher in his clients but she really wasn't supposed to talk to them.

Emma watched the sun sink lower and lower, and the moon rise higher and higher, it was definitely a full moon tonight and Emma could feel its power over her. She wondered if this was how Red felt when the moon compelled her to turn into a wolf. It was a strange sensation as if the moon were physically pulling at her, willing her to reveal her true form.

At last a tiny sliver of silver was reflected in the lake's smooth dark surface and Emma scrambled for it.

"Whoa there little one" Belle called after her; "so much for making a new friend" she sighed. Belle began to pick up the leftovers of her picnic but stopped abruptly when an ethereal gold and white light caught the corner of her eye.

Emma rejoiced in being set free from the swan's body and stretched her arms until her shoulders made a satisfying crack, and twisted her neck until it did the same.

"You, your-" Belle stuttered, shaken

"Princess Emma" Emma introduced herself "It's a pleasure to meet you Belle."

"Human" Belle finished, "I was going to say, you're human.

"Oh that, yes, yes I am."

"Did he do this to you?" Belle asked pointing an accusing finger at the looming castle. "I thought he was getting better, he was talking about his son coming home, and making plans."

"It's not his fault, it was an accident." Emma tried to explain.

"An accident? How do you accidently turn someone into a swan? That's it I am going up there right now making him change you back." Belle maybe small but she was fierce and had a temper to match Rumpel's.

"He can't" Emma said shortly, she was pleased this other woman was so ready to take up her cause, but it wasn't worth it.

"_Can't_ or won't?" Belle was used to Rumpel's jargon she could sort through slight misunderstandings.

"He can't change me back, my own magic interfered with his spell and now only the person who gave me this necklace can free me, and I don't know who that was." Emma clarified holding up the pendant to show Belle.

"That is a problem." Belle agreed.

"I haven't lost complete hope though, if I'm right my family knows I'm missing and their probably planning something to come save me. I just hope they find a way."

"You certainly have faith in your family, no one is coming for me, I volunteered to come."

"My family has a motto 'I will always find you' and they really believe in it." Emma said, truthfully it was a little annoying how much faith her parents had put into this belief but it was something that had been ingrained into her. Having heard the story of how her parents met countless times, and that no matter how often they were separated they kept finding each other.

"Do you?" Belle asked.

"I believe if something is meant to happen, it will. My parents were always meant to be together so that I could be born, and in turn I was always meant to come here and be cursed." Emma stated plainly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What is your brother going to say when he finds out we've jumped ship?" Neal asked in a whisper as the two men conversed in a quiet corner of the _Jewel_. They'd been two days at sea, two precious days, but Neal knew how to find his way home, even from the sea.

"I'm not sure, but it's a bloody good thing we won't be here to find out." Killian said in a way that was meant to be reassuring, it wasn't.

"Are you sure his castle is this far North?" Killian asked.

"Yes, it'll be fine, the further North the _Jewel_ can take us the easier it will be once were in the dory, so long as we don't lose sight of land."

"So, tonight then?" Killian inquired, just to be sure.

"Tonight" Neal confirmed

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Standing at the prow of the ship, the sea spray brushing against his unshaven face, Killian had never felt more at home, and it killed him what he was planning to do to his brother. He might be stripped of his newly appointed rank, or worse discharged.

Killian closed his eyes and instead remembered other summers when all he had wanted was to be at sea. Summers he had spent running from Emma, and the irony of the fact he was now running to her. He knew as soon as he saw her he would wrap his arms around her, refuse to let her go. For the first time in his life Killian would be the hero.

"Brother, won't you tell me who she is that has occupied your thoughts these past few days?" Liam asked coming up from behind and startling him.

"She?" Killian asked deflecting.

"Aye, _she_ must be something special to have captured your attentions for more than a few hours." Liam elaborated.

Hours? Killian was sure whole months, maybe even years, of his live were devoted to thinking about Emma. Thinking about how much he didn't want to see her when he wasn't with her, and thinking about how to avoid her when he was. Lately his thoughts had turned to how could he have lived this long without her company, and how soon could he see her again.

"Tell me about her" he prompted, nudging Killian in the side.

"Liam, she is like the sea itself, one moment calm and steady, the next a tempest." Killian sighed on an exhale, pleased he had said something semi-complimentary about Emma that had nothing to do with her looks.

"How poetic of you brother, but I expected nothing less from a girl who would fall as equally as hard for you."

"Fall for _me_?" Killian asked questioningly.

"Of course, a man doesn't get a look on his face like that thinking about some bar wench, this girl is really something else. And if she managed to capture you attention, I can only imagine what she thinks of you, the man who walks around declaring himself to be 'devilishly handsome.' I mean you could write a book: 'How to offend Women in five syllables or less' By Killian Jones. It would be easy with all the women you've insulted over the years. You could write a whole chapter on Princess Emma, 'Offending Royalty 101'."

"Stop" said Killian suddenly shaking with pent up rage, "just stop"

"Stop? Stop what, it's all true Killian, you've been nothing but an insolent, callous, bastard to her since you could speak, and you've been less then friendly with others." Liam's tone was light as though this was a well-known joke between them but the words cut deep into Killian's changed heart, wounding him.

With every word Killian's face had clouded over, and a storm was brewing beneath the surface.

"Take That Back!" he bellowed, "How dare you say that?" the brother's argument had roused quite the gathering and most of the crew had stopped working to watch what would happen next.

"How dare _I_? You're the one who always said such awful things to her. I'm just showing you how far you've come. From a boy who didn't speak, to a youth who only spoke in insults, to a man who has fallen in love, yours is quite the story." Liam was still treating this as a game, overjoyed as his brother's ire was raised, a wicked grin carved across his face.

Killian lunged forward, arms out stretched and pushed as his brother's shoulders, "leave _her_ alone" he demanded.

"_Her_?" Liam asked, confused, then realisation dawned on his face, "Emma" he whispered, and Killian's face softened, just a little, just enough for his brother to know, to recognize.

For one wild moment Killian thought his brother would laugh in his face or worse force him to deny it. Instead he closed off his emotions, calmed his composure. He was captain of this ship after all. "What are you seadogs looking at, back to work, the lot of you" he ordered.

With no hesitation the crew scattered to their posts, all except for Neal and Killian who drew closer.

Liam looked at Killian in disbelief, as if he had suddenly bit off his own hand.

"She's a princess Killian" Liam protested, albeit weakly.

"I know, and I love her" he admitted.

"Since when? I though you hated her." Liam was still in shock, this was just not possible; how could two opposing forces be so drawn to each other?

"Since this. Probably" Killian said rubbing his left hand along the right side of his stubbled chin.

Liam knew what lay beneath the sparse hairs a fine white line ran parallel down Killian's jaw where Princess Emma had attacked him with a rock. Killian had been sixteen at the time, Emma only twelve. It had been a rare occasion when the boys had let Emma join in for a game of seek.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Emma, being unanimously named the seeker, was blindfolded a piece of black silk tied tight around her head, over her eyes. They had started in the woods, near the lake, and when Emma called out 'answer me those I seek' the boys had to reply with 'hey ho' and run so she would have to follow the sounds of their voices and feet to try and catch one. Whomever she caught would be seeker next.

It wasn't long before they had reached the shore of the lake and Killian had the bright idea to sneak up onto the bridge and cross to the other side, only Emma called out before he was half way across and not wanting to forfeit he had to reply.

Of course Emma knew he had called from the vicinity of the lake and being quite familiar with its paths decided she would try to catch him, only instead of stepping onto the foot bridge Emma knew was so close by, she walked right into the lake. It was a spot that had a steep slope and Emma was under the surface before anyone could blink, having slipped on the mud and reeds.

Without hesitation Killian had swan dived off the bridge and into the murky lake water. He pulled the princess ashore in a shallower spot. For one horrific moment she wasn't breathing and then Killian remembered her lungs would be full of water. Being practically raised on a ship Killian knew there was only one way to save a person from such a predicament, air, she needed air so he pinched her nose, placed his lips to hers, and breathed.

He pulled back and almost instantly she was spluttering and spitting water coughing as she tried to wipe the water from her eyes, the blindfold having since vanished. Killian was still leaning over her, his own hair dripping new water droplets on to her face. He noticed Emma was grabbing for something, no doubt purchase to help her stand up but as Killian went to offer her a hand to pull her up right he was knocked back with a sudden blow to cheek. Just in time to be witnessed by Liam, Neal, and Pinocchio. By automatic response Killian had brought his hand up to cover his chin, pulling it away again he noticed thin trickles of red leaking down his fingers, diluted from the water, blood. He was bleeding, bleeding because a little girl had hit him with a rock.

He glowered down at her, the weapon still fisted in her tiny hand, as if he might dare to go near her again. The look on her face was enough to warn him away. They hadn't spoken another word to one another the rest of that long summer, and both Emma and Killian had protested vehemently against Killian's return to the castle, the following summer. Their objections had fallen on deaf ears but that hadn't stopped them from ignoring each other more than usual and was made worse by the fact that the princess would suddenly disappear to her room for a week at a time, once every month.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"It's a fool's errand" Liam was saying shaking his head, "they would never let you."

"It matters not brother, she could never love me back after all I've done, so I won't ever tell her. It's not like I have to see her again any way." The plan still stood, Killian would not inform his brother that the Princess Emma was not safe with her parents as he'd been led to believe, but waiting to be rescued from the clutches of a monster

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Killian and Neal were rowing to shore by the light of the waning moon. They had managed to sneak some provisions; rations, weapons, and travelling clothes into their dory. True to his plan Killian left no note of explanation for his brother. Let him think what he wished.

"How much further to shore, _Captain_?" Neal asked mockingly as he took his turn to row them.

"Not much" Killian replied shortly, but honestly who could tell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma had fallen into a routine, in the cool hours of the morning she would practice her flying then Belle would come down to the lake shore in early afternoon with a book and some light food, grapes, blackberries, cheese, and some thinly sliced bread. She would read aloud to Emma and share her snacks. After preparing Rumpelstiltskin's dinner Belle would return to the lake to bring Emma hers. She would stay until the moon touched the lake for that was when Rumpel appeared. He had started teaching Emma how to control and focus her magic.

Just as he had for the past three nights Rumpel swaggered his way down to the shore. Emma was already standing in the tall grass waiting for him.

"Good news dearie, you have visitors coming" he announced jovially.

"Visitors" she asked unbelieving, "who?"

"That's the problem dearie, I don't know, and I _hate_ not knowing. Since the little _accident_ my visions haven't been as clear as they were before. I'm seeing _birds_" he spat.

She gave him a confused look.

"Let's just say if you are a swan, then they are a raven and a sparrow. The raven is cunning, and the sparrow is loyal, and when they choose to work together, they are near unstoppable."


	3. Secrets

Neal has to tell his deepest secret in order to help free Emma, even though it may derail the whole quest.  
>Emma learns how to control her magic from a master.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma's heart was in her throat, people were coming for her, it renewed her hope witch had started to wane with the moon. But Rumpel's descriptions were vague at best, her mother could be the cunning raven, and Pinocchio might be the loyal sparrow, but the last part made her think of a well-established team. <em>"When they choose to work together, they are near unstoppable"<em> there was only one team that she would even consider labelling _unstoppable_, and they were on a ship headed for Arendelle. They would not be giving up that chance to come attempt to save her.

Regardless Rumpel had said a pair was coming and she would just have to wait to see who. In the meantime he helped her with her magic.

"Think of a happy moment" he instructed, "find the cause of the happiness and attach it to a representation of that feeling."

He wasn't used to teaching light magic to his students, Emma knew, he often bemoaned how unlike Regina, or Zelena, or Cora she was but he had found ways to incorporate things he did know. He was a good teacher.

Emma thought of the first time she had split one of her mother's arrows. Snow had been proud as Emma had hit the mark perfectly and Emma had been elated.

"Focus" Rumpel's voice hissed in her ear.

Emma focused on her mother's happiness, the joy at such a feat, a mother's love radiating towards her daughter. It was the first time Emma felt like she was a part of something bigger.

"Now let it out" he ordered.

Emma felt the warmth she had felt in her heart suddenly in her hands and then it was shooting out. When she opened her eyes Emma saw that the plain patch of grass that had been before her was transformed by the addition of tiny white flowers. Snow drops, her mother's name sake.

"You were thinking of your mother" Rumpel accused.

"Yes" Emma agreed.

"Not bad, for a start. Next time think of someone else." He said, pointing to the lake, their time tonight was up.

Resigned Emma walked to the edge of the lake and took a few steps in just as the moon light vanished. She could feel the rush of magic more strongly now that she knew how to wield it a little.

As she settled back on the lake as a swan Emma wondered who else she could think of that made her happy. That night she dreamed of a masked stranger, dressed all in black, asking her to dance. And as she drowned in his twin pools of ocean blue eyes, she thought maybe he wasn't so strange after all.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Killian's first word had been mama. It wasn't a surprise though; after all he spent all day at home with her. She would sit him in the kitchen so she could watch him while she baked and would tell him stories about distant lands with flying carpets and magic lamps. Or mermaids who could turn into people one night a year and how one had fallen in love with a prince. She would sing to him all the old songs about wolves that could turn into people, or was it people who turned into wolves? And all the while she baked heaping loaves of bread, sweet smelling pies, and springy rolls perfect for jam.

At the end of the week she would take Killian and the leftover bread that had gone stale down to the pond in back of their home. It wasn't very big but sometimes there were ducks or even swans there and Killian would help his mother rip up the bread and feed them. Once Killian had gotten too close to a swan while trying to feed it a rather large chunk of bread and the swan had bit at his fingers. Killian had cried for all of five minutes and then was back to happily feeding the birds if a little more leery.

One day mama wasn't there anymore, and the swans weren't there anymore, the only life the little boy had known was taken out from underneath him. He stopped talking.

He was on papa's ship they were going somewhere new. It was fun. They were in a crowded market and Liam was talking. He kept saying the word 'gift' Killian knew a 'gift' was something you gave to mama. Mama had always loved gifts from Liam and Killian they were the best she had said.

Papa was holding him when Killian saw it. Little animals in silver dangled before his eyes, lions, and fish, stags and crabs, and then he saw the swan. Swan's reminded him of mama, mama liked the swans. He grabbed for it and papa helped him get it off the hook.

"What do you think about this one Liam? Killian seems to like it." His father boomed.

"I like it too father." Liam confirmed.

"We'll take this one." Admiral Jones had said to the shop keeper.

The shop keeper held it with care, placing it in a silver box with a ribbon wrapped around it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Killian did not see mama anywhere. The gift had not been for her after all but a large woven basket that sat at the far end of the hall. Killian stood quietly, waiting, next to his father and brother in a long line that snaked down the centre of the hall. Killian watched as two people in chairs near the front of the line, next to the basket opened many boxes, big and small. Some of the things were shown to the basket for its approval.

Killian tugged on his papa's coat, his undisputed signal for a question, 'why?'

"It's a mama and papa" Killian's father explained, "they have had a child and so we bring them a gift for the child, just as people brought gifts for you, like your ship."

Killian looked at the basket with renewed interest. Killian's favourite toy was a little wooden ship that he could make sail through the sky. He wished papa's ship could fly. Killian looked back at the gift he held firmly in his hand, he hoped the thing in the basket liked it as much as he liked his ship. Once it was safely wrapped up Killian had grabbed for it again fully aware the thing he wanted most was inside for he had seen the old man put it in there. He would not let go of the box.

At long last they were at the front. The mama and papa looked happy, they were smiling. Killian didn't smile anymore, not since mama had gone away.

Suddenly papa was saying his name and Killian bent at his middle as papa had taught him and Liam to do.

Papa was going to leave Killian could tell so he tugged on his coat again using the silver box to point at the basket, how could he have forgotten.

Papa took the box from him with some difficulty, part of Killian still wanting to cling to it as if it were his favourite blanket. He lifted the lid off the box and Killian watched as the mama's face smiled even brighter. It was a smile that warmed him on the inside he could feel it as if it were the sun and he knew he had done a good thing.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Killian lay awake as the grey morning dawned and the embers from the night before sputtered and faded. It was no good to dwell on the past he thought. Today would be rough they would be hiking up into the mountains and getting as close to the Dark One's magical boarder as they could.

Neal stirred and Killian looked over at his friend thankful at least for the company. They had changed into some lighter traveling clothes, Killian in black leather trousers, black ruffled shirt, and a short black leather doublet, and a light grey traveling cloak thrown over top. Neal was similarly outfitted in brown. There was no need to be bogged down in their heavy naval clothes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rumpelstiltskin paced back and forth down his long hall. Two days. It had been two days since he saw the vision of the pair coming for the princess and still no sign of them. He had spies everywhere but none were reporting to him the information he wanted to hear. He honestly had no idea who it was that had tempted to incite his wrath, and he dare not attack them for what if one of them was his long lost son?

That was just silly he thought, shaking his head of the notion. The princess hadn't been lying she had never met his son.

"Won't you sit and have a cup of tea?" Belle offered to him, halting his pacing. "Before you wear a hole in the floor." She pleaded.

Rumpel sat without realising and automatically picked up his tea cup when Belle placed it in front of him.

"What if I've made a mistake" he said suddenly nervous. "If my son doesn't return, I've condemned an innocent girl to a horrible fate."

Belle always had a way of appealing to his more human side, but Rumpel didn't just start feeling guilty for no reason.

"I like having her here." Belle said, rather boldly, "It gives me someone else to talk to. She's nice."

"But don't you see I've done to someone else what happened to me. I took away a child from her home, with the feeble hope it would bring my son back. Maybe I can make it up to them somehow. Send you in her place."

"What me? No, I'm happy here." Belle protested.

"It would be easy, a little spell of disguise and poof, you'd look just like her." Rumpel had the evil gleam in his eye, the one that warned Belle he was up to no good.

"No, just wait first. Think about it." Belle reasoned she needed to buy time.

"For how long?" he asked leery, like he was actually going to consider her plea.

"Until the New Moon" She suggested that gave her almost a week to think of another plan.

"Until the New Moon" Rumpel agreed, "Now go" and with a flick of his wrist he dismissed her.

The sun still shone high in the sky but Belle wasted no time running down to the shore of the lake to warn Emma of her captor's latest plot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We're going in circles" Killian accused.

"That's because the magic barrier won't let us pass" Neal hissed. Every time they approached the invisible barrier it turned them around, forced them to go in a different direction, or simply made them immobile for a few hours. Killian had been a victim of that last one twice, and Neal had laughed at him until he unfroze.

"What we need is some magical device to get us through." Killian grumbled. They could see the Dark One's castle, and even a lake shining in the distance. They had come down the mountains on the back side of the castle, from the North, that had been two days ago. They were now on the South side of the castle and further away than ever.

"There is no magic powerful enough to cut through his. Not even the Blue Fairy could-" but even as he was saying it Neal doubted; the Blue Fairy _could_ help them.

"Wait here a second" Neal said to his friend then dashed off into the woods.

"Neal!" Killian shouted after him, but his friend never turned around. There was nothing for it Killian had two options, sit and wait, or follow. Killian wasn't much of the waiting sort.

Killian dashed out into the clearing just in time to see the Blue Fairy arrive.

"Hello Neal, it has been a long time." She said with her secret smile, "and hello to you too, Killian" she added, acknowledging his presence.

"We need your help, please" Neal asked her, "we are looking for someone and we need a way to find them."

"You seek the Princess Emma, how brave and selfless you are." She said smiling at both of them, "how cunning, and loyal."

"Can you help us?" Killian asked, he had been losing hope with each throwback from the barrier and was feeling drained from lack of sleep and food.

"Of course I can Killian, but beware, all magic comes with a price." She warned.

"I'll pay anything." Killian pleaded.

"We shall she. First, do you have something belonging to the person you seek?" The Blue Fairy asked in her wise way.

Neal's face fell, no they didn't. He was about to admit it out loud when Killian spoke.

"Yes, here" he said taking the arrow broach off his cloak where he had placed it over his heart.

They watched with interest as the Blue Fairy examined the pin over. "This used to be straw" she said, "It remembers the warmth of the sun as it grew in the fields. Only one man can turn straw into gold."

"Yes, it is his place we are headed, but it was a gift given to the princess." Killian explained.

"Yes of course, I can place a tracking spell on it that will lead you right to her it cannot waver and will direct you through the Dark One's enchantments. But the price steep" she looked between the two of them, "you must tell your deepest secret, something you have never told anyone, even if it will put your quest in danger." She said, her eyes lingering on Neal.

"We have no secrets" Killian said, "We're best friends, we tell each other everything."

"That's not true, is it Neal?" She asked her tone gentle.

"What do you mean?" Killian asked, turning an accusing glare on Neal.

Neal turned to face his friend and let out a heavy breath, "Killian, please don't let this ruin our mission, or our friendship. You have always been so kind to me, like a brother, but I wasn't completely honest with you. I-"

For a moment Killian's world froze he expected Neal to say _"I love Emma too"_ which _would_ be the end of their friendship. A million other horrible things crossed his mind but what Neal actually said, was the most surprising.

"I didn't know how to tell you, but my real name is Baelfire, and I am Rumpelstiltskin's son." Neal finally admitted out loud. It was something he had never said before, his deepest secret.

In a flash Killian was relieved, they could still be friends, this wasn't a deal breaker but then he remembered Emma's curse.

"You're the son of Rumpelstiltskin, the son Emma is supposed to return to his father?" Killian asked.

"The one and only" Neal admitted, guilty as charged.

"That's why you wanted to come with me, because you knew she couldn't leave if you didn't." Killian guessed.

"Yes, it'll be a trade, me for her. I'll stay so she can leave. That and I'd never let you have such a big adventure without me. This is far better than going to Arendelle, don't you think?" Neal said giving Killian one of his half smiles.

"Far, far better" Killian agreed smiling back.

"Here then is your compass" the Blue Fairy announced handing the arrow back to Killian, she had encased it in round black box with a glass top so it indeed resembled a compass, and strung with a chain so that Killian could carry it around his neck.

"Thank you" said Killian, bowing to the fairy and Neal echoed his sentiments.

"No, thank you, both of you for going to save the princess, you will be true hero's should you succeed." And with that she vanished into a pinprick of blue light.

"Are you mad at me?" Neal asked worried what the answer would be.

"Mad, for not telling me your father was a dark practitioner of magic? No I'm not mad. You're still my friend, why would you think I'd be mad?" Killian reasoned out.

"I thought you would think it was my fault Emma got taken. I didn't want you to blame me for my father steeling her when I knew nothing about it." Neal confided, feeling good to get his fears out at last.

"No, the Queen explained, this was always going to happen, you can't stop fate from happening. Now come on, let's go, before it gets too dark."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma watched with anticipation as the sun sank lower and lower, she wondered if this would be the night her rescuers would arrive. Rumpel hadn't mentioned it anymore and she feared the worst had happened but earlier today Belle had come to her and told her that he still believed they were coming and were only temporally held up.

When the moon came out she despaired at how thin it had become, just past the quarter phase.

Emma settled herself on the water where she knew the moon would appear and just sat there bobbing on the surface of the lake waiting. She didn't have to look up to know the moon had made it to the water's edge, she could feel the magic envelope her. It wrapped it's self around her, caressing her, before setting her free in her human form.

"Why don't we do something about those clothes." Rumpel's voice came to her from behind a willow tree.

"Excuse me?" Emma said baffled.

"Your clothes" he said waving his hand up and down her, "You're still in your party dress. We can change it with magic. You see, some magic" he explained "isn't good or bad, it just is."

Emma looked down at her dress, the hem of it was wet from where she had stood in the water, and she no longer had her shoes. Her hair still hung free around her shoulders, but she didn't mind.

"You can't really want to still be in that dress." He said egging her on. He was good at that, convincing her to try new magic, stretch her comfort zone.

"Okay" she said concentrating on what she would rather be wearing. She thought of what she liked to wear when she was in the woods, hunting. Tight leg coverings, and a loose top that allowed her to move. She pictured herself in these clothes, with her tall hunting boots and a red leather doublet that had just popped into her mind.

"Well done dearie" Rumpel praised as Emma opened her eyes.

She strode over to the lake and admired her reflection. Her swan necklace still hung at her throat, and the clasps on the doublet were silver to match it.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked coming to stand next to her.

"I, I made it up" she confessed, "I've never owned a top like this before."

"That's good, it means you created it with your magic" he praised.

Emma appraised the figure she saw mirrored at her she had always liked how clothes like this fit and made her look. They were tight and didn't drag like dresses did. They were practical clothes.

"Now, you can change clothes anytime you like. No need for a wardrobe or seamstresses." He said gleefully.

"It's because I'm staying here, isn't it" she said, her voice full of sadness, "because I'm never going home."

Rumpel didn't reply, he just turned his back to her and stalked away, back up to his castle to be alone.

Emma pressed her hands to her eyes and spent the rest of the night crying. It was the first time she had cried since that first night, over a week ago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was late in the evening the following day, from the position of the sun he would guess around eight o'clock and Killian's feet were killing him. They had trudged through swap lands for hours yesterday and having thought they found a safe place to camp the night before ended up having to fight off a bear that was living in the cave. Now they were thumping though thick woods, with a North-East bearing. They could no longer see the castle because they were in the low lands but Killian trusted the arrow leading him onwards, to Emma. He was ready to ask Neal if they should make camp for the night or continue on for a bit when he heard something in the woods just ahead of them.

Killian put out his arm to silently halt Neal and put his finger to his lips to show him to keep quiet. For a moment the two of them listened but heard nothing. As Killian stepped forward again he stepped on a dry branch and its crack echoed in the otherwise noiseless forest. Just in front of them a giant white bird took flight and Killian was shocked to belatedly realise it was a swan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma was flying. After what Belle had told her the day before they both thought it was worth it for her to try and fly away. Just to see if she could even make it past Rumpel's magical boarder or if the only thing keeping her here was the fact that she would remain a swan. There was only one way to find out. She was tired though, flying took a lot of strength, and if she couldn't reach the boarder by moon rise Rumpel would know she was missing anyway. Belle had promised to keep him occupied but she knew he wanted to show her more magic. If she knew magic then she could be useful to him, help him even, like an apprentice.

Emma settled down on the forest floor intending to rest for only a moment, but her tiredness overcame her and she fell asleep, tucking her head under her wing. Opening her eyes Emma realised she had slept for far too long. The sun was lower than Emma had expected, there was no way she would make it to freedom tonight. Resigned she was preparing to fly back when a branch cracked in the woods and scared her instincts kicking in she took flight. Not daring to look back. Emma flew as the sun sank lower in the Western sky, casting long shadows beneath her she could already feel the pull of the lake calling her down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Follow that swan" Killian ordered, kicking off at a steady pace.

"Why" Neal asked as he jogged to keep up with Killian, "I was just thinking we should settle for the night."

"I was too, but swans are sort of my good luck symbol, I think it means we're close." Killian said a smile on his lips. Killian checked the arrow, it was pointing in the direction the swan went.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma ducked and weaved through the trees, then topped them taking in the view below. If she wasn't on the lake when the moon touched it Rumpel would be very upset with her, a whole night wasted. She pushed herself, her own limitations, like she knew she could. It was past dusk but she still had time.

Emma landed on the far side of the lake. It felt good to be in the water again, it was something she needed now, like air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Not much further, look" Killian cried, the golden arrow glowed as it pointed their way. They had long since lost sight of the swan but Killian was convinced it had been a sign, Emma had to be close.

Killian crested a steep hill and was pleased to see the Dark One's castle. As he waited for Neal to join him, he wondered if it would be best to march right up to the main door and demand her back, or should they plan a more stealthy entrance when something caught the corner of his eye.

A beautiful white-gold light had captured his attention, and it was coming from the direction of the moon-lit lake. He watched as the light danced on the surface of the water forcing it to come spouting up. When the water settled a silent figure stood on the lake. At first he thought it was a boy, by the way they were dressed, but for the fact of the long golden hair. Killian only knew one person with hair that made the sun envious, and his heart leapt at the thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma stood still as the water dissipated around her. There was a dark figure watching her, and it wasn't Rumpel. She started walking towards it unafraid and it mirrored her movements and then it spoke.

"Hello Beautiful" Killian said with the crooked smile.

"Killian!" Emma cried in surprise, and had to stop herself short of wrapping her arms around him. Her heart had given a little jolt upon the recognition of his voice but Emma assumed that had something to do with it being familiar.

"Good evening Princess" Neal said, coming up over the steep crest, and nodding his head semi-formally to her.

"Neal!" Emma was overjoyed at seeing familiar faces she wanted to cry but maintained her composure.

"Ah" said a wicked voice, "the sparrow and the raven, at last."

All three of them turned around to face Rumpelstiltskin as he stood in the shadow of the tree.

"I challenge you Dark One" said Neal stepping forward and withdrawn his blade.

"You, dare to challenge me, in my own back yard? How foolish are you?" Rumpel said producing a sword from thin air.

"No, Neal what are you doing" Emma begged.

Neal didn't reply he just stood there facing down the Dark One.

"Okay, let's move" Killian whispered in her ear.

"What no I can't leave" Emma objected.

"Sure you can, come on, I can carry you" he said, making to grab for her.

"No, we can't just leave Neal." Emma protested.

"It's his choice love, he's giving us our best chance to get out of here" Killian explained "now come on, I've carried rum barrels heavier than you" he went to scoop her up in his arms but they had delayed too long; with a flick of his wrist Rumpel sent Killian flying out into the lake, forcing him under.

"No!" Emma cried in shock, they had been so close.

"Emma, save Killian" Neal called to her, keeping his eyes fixed on the Dark One.

Without hesitation Emma shed her doublet and leapt forward wading out into the lake until she couldn't touch the bottom then she dived under. It had been difficult to ignore the sounds of clanging steel coming from the shore but she did her best. She had owed Killian the debt of her life for too long. Emma grabbed him around the middle and pulled up with all her strength, to break the surface. She coughed and gulped in air, but Killian made no such noise, he had been under too long. Emma paddled to the shore quickly, dragging Killian all the way, and laying him out like cod to be dried and salted.

It was difficult, his leather clothes now water logged had fought to keep him under. Emma pulled herself out of the water, heaving herself up on top of Killian, lightly she tapped his cheek.

"Killian" she called, "Killian come back to me."

She inhaled a shuddering breath in his lack of response, it was too late. In a flash of memory Killian's voice came back to her, a conversation she had overheard.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"We weren't kissing" Killian hissed, clearly annoyed.

"It looked like kissing" Neal's coy voice hinted.

"Well it is known as the kiss of life, sailors need to know it, few of us know how to swim. You simply pinch a person's nose, open their mouth, and breathe into it. The air pushes the water out of their lungs and they can breathe again." Killian explained.

"Still, it looked a lot like kissing to me." Neal teased.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Emma knew what she had to do, she took a big gulp of air and pinched Killian's nose. She had never kissed anyone before but she didn't think this was anything at all what kissing was supposed to be like.

She pulled back and nothing happened. Killian still lay beneath her immobile; perhaps she had done something wrong? Maybe she should try it again? Just as she was leaning down again Killian's head turned to the side and coughing, ejected water.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Killian's awareness was slowly coming back to him. He groped around out to his sides feeling for solid ground to use to push himself up with but when he tried he found his legs were not cooperating having been pinned down by something. Opening his eyes everything was blurred, water clung to his lashes and Killian blinked several times to make it go away. Eventually one thing came into focus.

"Swan" Killian croaked, bringing his hand up to the pendant swaying in front of him. This must be a dream he reasoned. It was why he couldn't move and could only see Emma's necklace.

"Killian!" came the cry from above him. When he looked up emerald eyes and wet golden hair swam into focus and that's when he realized it was the princess straddling his legs that were holding him down. In her trousers and loose, wet shirt he could see the exact curve of her hip and he longed to place his hand there. The thought was suddenly over whelming and he forced himself to make eye contact with her again.

"Emma" he gasped out, his voice still hoarse from the lake water. He rubbed his thumb over the swan again he hadn't let it go because it was something tangible, something to keep him grounded.

"I gave this to you did you know that?" he confessed. "It always made me so happy to see you wear it I could tell you really treasured it. And as long as you had it on it was like you carried a little piece of me around with you. I knew how much you disliked me and I was afraid if you found out it was from me you would stop wearing it and that; that would have killed me." Killian kept his focus on the pendant, not ready to face the disappointment in the Princess' eyes. How her once favourite item would now be cast aside.

Emma was still sitting on his legs, leaning forward slightly, shaking with each breath she inhaled.

SMACK! Emma's right hand connected with his left cheek in a slap he wasn't totally convinced he deserved.

"Killian Jones" she scolded, sounding like her mother, "don't you ever scare me like that again."

Killian felt his face contort into a look of confusion, an apology working its way up his throat when suddenly Emma's lips were on his and they were kissing and it was better than he had ever dreamed. Her hand caressed his cheek where it was no doubt still red; he in turn rubbed at her shoulders, gently pulling her down against him. She pressed her body into his and it was like they were two puzzle pieces meant to go together.

When they separated for air Killian noticed Emma's usually pale green eyes were almost overtaken by black and he imagined his must look the same. They were lying close, still soaked, not wanting to move simply breathing in each other's air.

"I love you too." Emma whispered, meant only for him to hear.

Love? Killian's mind raced back over the speech he had given, he didn't remember declaring his love for her then again maybe he didn't have to.

A shout of pain brought them back to the present and they both cried out "Neal!"

Emma and Killian scrambled out of the long grass racing toward their friend. Neither noticed that the thin crescent moon was no longer reflected in the lake.


	4. Happy Thoughts

A/N Summary: Emma performs her most difficult bit of magic yet. Killian makes a vow.

* * *

><p>Neal held off his father for as long as he could, Emma had to save Killian, they were meant to be together he could see that now. He half listened to her splashing desperately out into the lake and tried to ignore the silence that followed, as he parried his fathers' advancements he turned and saw out of the corner of his eye Emma laying Killian out on the shore. His heart leapt, everything would be alright if they were together.<p>

"You're very good at this" hissed Rumpel, "but you can't keep it up forever."

Neal knew his father was right, but he wasn't ready to give up his trump card, not yet. It was time to play offense. Neal pushed back with his sword and Rumpel stumbled back a few paces. Neal didn't give him a chance to catch his breath but immediately lunged at him sword swinging, it lacked tact and style and he knew if King Charming had of witnessed it he would have been disappointed in his student.

"What's the matter dearie, afraid you're going to lose?" His father grinned at him wickedly, a shadow of the man he used to be.

"How am I going to lose, you're not even trying. Are you relying on your magic to win, or are you just a _coward_." Neal taunted back. He knew it was a bad idea to goad his father, especially with the 'c' word, but he had to give his friends a chance.

"I am not a coward" Rumpel roared fighting back with renewed vigour.

Neal back stepped and turned again, and froze. They were kissing; Emma and Killian lying in the tall reeds by the lake were devouring each other as if they were all the other needed to live. A warm ripple ran through him as something magical passed through his body and it felt like a curse breaking and then his arm was stinging and he cried out in a howl of pain. He had lost precious seconds watching his friends and Rumpel had advanced at his most unguarded moment.

Neal clutched at his arm where his sleeve had been ripped and red blood stained the leather. Thankfully it was his left arm and it didn't look too deep. Neal quickly repositioned himself back to taking a defensive stance and held his sword up to deflect any incoming blows and as his father lifted his weapon Neal thought this might be the end when suddenly his father had extra arms and they were struggling with the sword arm, and legs had sprouted around his waist.

Neal thought he was suffering from blood loss, seeing things, and when Emma's own head popped up next to his father's he thought he was a goner. Then Killian was at his side propping his head up. When had he fallen down?

"Oi Neal, are you alright mate?" Killian's hand was tapping at his face, "no, Neal, don't close your eyes" his voice pleading.

Neal hadn't even realised until Killian said so but now that he mentioned it his lids did feel heavy, and a short nap wouldn't be so bad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Killian watched in awe as he and Emma ran towards Neal's shout and Emma unceremoniously jumped on the Dark One's back holding him from causing further damage. His princess was surely a brave one. Not the type to sit around and wait, he figured if they had of been a day later Emma would have found a way to escape herself.

Slowly he watched as Neal's legs collapsed out from under him and Killian was by his side in a flash. The cut on his arm didn't look too bad but knowing the Dark One it could be poisoned and as Neal slumped in his arms, eyes closing Killian began to think he was right.

"Oi Neal, are you alright mate?" Killian tapped at his friends face, "no, Neal, don't close your eyes" his plea became desperate.

He looked up to see Emma still struggling with Rumpelstiltskin who was weaving and wiggling in a way that made him look like a thrashing crocodile but Emma held on for dear life.

"It's too late" he hissed, "Your friend is dying."

"No!" Emma cried and the sound tore out Killian's heart.

"Neal, tell me who are" Killian said hushed he was staring down into his friends chocolate eyes and he knew it must be a struggle for him to keep them open. Some form of recognition flashed behind his eyes and he tried to speak, but his voice was low.

"Baelfire" Neal said in barely more than a whisper, "my name is Baelfire and I am the son of Rumpelstiltskin" he said a little louder and suddenly the forest around them was silent as the words echoed in their shared space.

Rumpel stopped his squirming and Emma jumped off him dashing to Neal's other side.

"Say that again" she pleaded. And Killian knew she needed to hear it herself, that she really was free.

"Papa" Neal called, "It's me, I'm home."

Rumpel stood frozen as he watched his sons' head slump back against the Princess' shoulder.

"Bae" he whispered in a strangled sob.

"No" Emma cried again, "I can fix this"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gently she laid her hand over the open wound on Neal's arm and reached out with her magic, seeking the poison that had entered his body. He wasn't dead, his heart was still beating furiously in his chest, but she knew he didn't have much time. Panic started to set in she wouldn't be strong enough to save her friend then Rumpel was beside her and he hissed in her ear "focus."

Focus, she needed to focus. She could feel the warmth of her magic in her hand, could feel the darkness inside Neal pull away from her lightness, when she needed to draw it to her.

"Save my son and I will find a way to let you go" Rumpel encouraged her, but he didn't know she was already free.

The thought renewed her hope for success though and she redoubled her efforts luring the poison back to the wound from which it had entered.

Emma could feel Killian watching her in awe as she worked her magic and it made her feel stronger. Suddenly he grabbed hold of her other hand and squeezed it tightly and she felt a flare of magic emit from her. Killian's touch made her power stronger, and it made her heart beat faster.

Rumpelstiltskin was watching them in silence, immobile in the fear he may have just killed his own son. His magic being too dark to help, Emma knew he felt powerless as he watched her work.

"Emma" it was Neal's voice soft and it shocked her enough she opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"Neal" she asked just as wary.

"What did you do?" he asked. His eyes open and bright with wonder.

"I used my magic to pull out the poison." She explained.

"That's amazing, I should have known you had it in you." he praised, still weak.

"Bae?" asked a strangled and disbelieving voice.

Emma moved back a little so Rumpel could look at his son, but she still held her arm across him, bearing the way, should he try to move closer.

"Son, is it really you?" he asked, and his voice wasn't the usual mix of playful and menacing. It was the voice of a broken old man laying eyes on his son for the first time in a very long time.

"It is me papa." Neal confirmed.

Emma felt her heart breaking Neal had made this journey to rescue her knowing he was heading towards his father.

"I came back so the princess could leave, so papa, please, let Emma go." Neal pleaded.

Emma could tell Rumpel was gearing up to tell his son that his wish could not be fulfilled. That there was something missing and she would have to stay. Emma found her voice first.

"Look" she cried pointing toward the lake. While the moon still hung in the dark sky its reflection was not mirrored on the surface of the calm lake.

"You're not a swan" Rumpel said turning back to her.

"No, I'm not" she said calmly, "I found the person who gave me my most treasured possession, and you were right. I do love him, and he loves me back." She briefly caught Killian's eye and smiled at the thought.

"You" said Rumpel, almost in disgust as he eyed up Killian, like he couldn't possibly be worthy.

Emma thought maybe part of him wanted her to be in love with his son, but life didn't work that way.

"Thank you, Princess, for saving my life" Neal said and it made her smile.

"You are most welcome" Emma smiled down at him again, "I could not imagine your cunning friend without his loyal follower." She smiled up at Killian, suddenly bone-weary she declared "I want to go home, now."

"And how are you going to do that dearie?" Rumpel asked.

"You can't stop me anymore" she said bravely "I am free to go."

"Yes, of course, but he's not" Rumpel pointed towards Neal and her heart dropped. Killian wouldn't leave Neal behind, not even for her, no matter what he thought.

"He came back to you, the curse broke." Emma clarified.

"What's going on here?" Belle demanded as she approached the little group kneeling on the ground around Neal.

"Belle" said Rumpel turning, and standing, to face her, "there is someone I want you to meet."

Emma didn't miss the way he smiled or how his eyes shone a little bit brighter at the maids' appearance; there was something there that wasn't there before. Like with her and Killian.

"Belle, this is my son, Baelfire" he introduced as Belle crouched down next to him as well.

"Bae, this is Belle my-"

"Friend" Belle supplied, cutting off Rumpel.

"My father doesn't have many friends." Neal said sitting up a little more, propping himself heavily on Killian. "You must be very special it is a pleasure to meet you." Neal said taking her hand and giving it a brief touch of his lips.

Emma noticed Belle blush a little when Neal had complimented her on breaching his fathers' walls.

"And you must be the one who bestowed upon Emma her most precious gift." Belle said turning her eyes to Killian. Then it was his turn to blush and avert his eyes as Belle surveyed him, simply nodding her head subtly to show her approval.

"That must mean you'll be leaving Emma, I have enjoyed your company and will miss you deeply, isn't that right Rumpel." Belle encouraged.

The Dark One looked up startled at the idea that anyone even remembered his presence and Emma smiled at the way Belle held sway over him.

"She's right" Rumpel agreed through gritted teeth, "you fulfilled your purpose, bringing my son home to me you are free to go, on one condition."

"What's that?" Killian asked defensively he wasn't leaving without Emma and while he had promised to let Neal chose his own fate he'd do what he could for his friend too.

"Please, come back to visit." Rumpel's plea left silence in its wake.

His voice shattered the remaining pieces of Emma's heart, he was so broken, so lost and alone all the way out here. His huge castle sat dark and empty, not filled with the light and love of her own.

"I will" Emma said before she could re-think it

"Emma, you can't promise him such a thing" Killian objected, and it warmed Emma's heart to hear him say her name. He had called her many things in all the time they had known each other but until this night he had never said her name to her ear. It was something intimate, and she cherished it for the gift it was.

"On one condition, Neal, your son, is free to leave with us and comes for visits when I do. No more or less unless he chooses." Emma spoke with all the regality she could muster, drawing on inspiration of how her mother spoke at formal events.

She held the little group in rapt attention as they mulled over her words, especially Rumpel who sat silent inspecting his hands.

"I agree to those terms, if my father does." Neal said unexpectedly.

Rumpel jerked his head up, his eyes alighted "I agree too" he said in a rush. If Bae was willing to give him a chance then he would try his hardest to be the man his son wanted him to be.

"That's settled now, but how are we to get home?" Killian asked, ever the voice of reason, "It is many leagues, surely it would take far too long, the King and Queen would worry."

They all looked to Rumpel expecting him to provide them a service, maybe a leap of good faith to show he was willing to commit to his vow to change. He instead looked to Emma and meeting her green-eyed gaze said softly "Think happy thoughts."

At once Emma felt her eyes light with understanding, what made her happy was her family and wanting to get home to them. She had to visualize a representation of home. She closed her eyes trying to think but no one memory stuck. Then Killian squeezed her hand, maybe he was trying to get her attention, or maybe it was just encouragement but she felt the jolt to her heart. Pure happiness.

Killian made her happy now. Their shared moment by the lake came back to her in a wave and she felt reckless remembering her own inhibitions. Thinking of Killian made her think of the sea, how he looked standing at the bow of his father's ship every summer for the last ten years as she had to watch it sail into harbour. Being at sea made Killian happy, being on a ship.

Emma felt her heart beat quicken as the idea spun its' way into something solid. She remembered part of a broken conversation.

_"Remember the ship I had when I was a boy, The Jolly Rodger, how I used to pretend it could fly." _

A ship could take them home.

The last time Emma performed this spell she had produced a few flowers, she doubted she had enough strength to create a giant ship, but she focused on the thought anyway. Borrowing her hand back from Killian she stood and faced the lake. Emma felt her magic arc taking on the unique form of a bow and arrow. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that was what it was, or that it would be the ethereal pearl white her other spells shimmered with. Emma pulled back the magic arrow and let it fly toward the lake and when she opened her eyes she was disappointed to see nothing.

They had put so much faith in her and now her confidence was shot.

"Good try dearie, but it's a bit small" Rumpel sneered at her.

Emma's confusion was clear on her face, she hadn't produced anything, but that was when she noticed everyone seemed to be looking down, Emma followed their gazes and saw what they saw.

"That's my ship" Killian said suddenly as if coming awake from a dream.

At Emma's feet was a perfect miniature ship. It was painted in bright red and blue with accents of gold and not a speck of it was chipped.

"Your ship?" Emma inquired.

"Aye, when I was a lad it was my only joy. I named her the Jolly Rodger after a simple man in the village where I grew up. He always had a smile on his face, and that's what people called him, jolly Rodger." Killian explained, coming forward to pick up the toy.

"It was carved by the finest toy maker, finest wood carver anywhere." Killian said with pride, remembering the story his father had told him many times.

"Geppetto" Emma breathed out. If Geppetto had made the ship then it possessed magic as her friend Pinocchio did. It had the potential to come to life, to fly.

"You were on the right track dearie, but that's a tricky spell" Rumpel stepped forward to stand next to her, "I could assist you, if you like?" he offered.

"You know what I wish to do?" she asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant Jones" Rumpel said in a commanding voice that made Killian stand at attention, "You're about to receive a promotion, if you'd be so kind as to place your vessel in the lake.

Killian's eyes grew wide but did as he was told with a short nod and a hurried, "Aye sir."

Emma knew he still didn't fully trust the Dark One but it was time for her to go home, and every ship needs a captain.

"Ready dearie" Rumpel asked and Emma replied with her own short nod.

Once again she closed her eyes and she could feel their magic weaving together as it made its way to the toy bobbing gently on the lake. A sudden gasp from their audience proved the spell was working, the ship was getting bigger, growing to its full size, and floating a few inches off the surface of the lake.

"You, love, are a genius." Killian supplied in his awed state and it made Emma smile with pride.

"Your ship awaits, Captain Jones" Rumpel announced formally and Emma watched as Killian's eyes grew impossibly bigger.

"You can't be serious?" He asked looking to Emma.

"Very serious" said Emma taking on her _'I am the princess'_ tone. "As heir to the kingdom of the Enchanted Forest, Her Royal Highness Princess Emma, I promote you to the rank of Captain on the occasion of presenting you with your own ship, _The Jolly Rodger_." Emma's voice didn't waver even as her eyes filled with a few tears, tears that were matched in Killian's eyes.

"May you be the first and possibly the only man to Captain a flying ship." She finished, leaving Killian speechless.

For a fleeting second Emma thought he might unceremoniously grab her and devour her mouth with his in another heated kiss, he certainly seemed to consider the option, before dropping to the ground on bended knee in front of her, and bowing his head low. It was the most amount of respect he had ever shown her.

He took her trembling hand in his and brought it to his lips and placed there a light kiss.

"My most revered Princess" he began, his deep voice shaky, "I could live a thousand years and never begin to show you proper gratitude for the gift you have bestowed upon me." He didn't bring his eyes up to meet hers but his words touched her deeply.

"Arise, Captain Jones, as the man with the finest ship in this kingdom, or the next I ask you to take me, and my companion on a voyage." She asked as he stood to his feet.

"And where m'lady would you like to go?" he asked keeping his head down.

"I want to go home" she said with a note of finality, and this time he did kiss her, albeit briefly, on the lips.

Rumpel carried Neal aboard taking him below decks to a bunk where he could rest, still recovering from the poison and Emma's magical antidote.

Killian examined the ship from port to starboard, from keel to prow, and was indeed impressed with what he saw. It was most defiantly his toy ship from boyhood, it only had one difference, this ship had a figure head, something the toy model lacked. The figure head was that of a swan, its head protruding forward, and its neck and wings carved into the ship itself.

"You promise to visit" Belle asked with anticipation.

"Of course, I'd never break my promise to Rumpel" Emma said diplomatically "and I shall bring with me your son when I do." She added with a nod, acknowledging Rumpel's presence.

"Thank you dearie, safe return journey. You should be there shortly after dawn, if she flies as fast as I think she will." Rumpel said addressing her.

"Thank you for showing me how, without your help I couldn't have done it on my own." She smiled after them.

Once Belle and Rumpel were safe on the ground and Killian had pulled the gangplank up over the side, he addressed her, and she realised they were alone on deck.

"Emma" he said informally, "how _do_ we make it fly?" he asked.

"To the helm Captain Jones" she ordered and they marched forward to the helm.

Emma tapped the top of it with a light touch that made every surface of the ship shimmer with a white-gold light that hummed around them harnessing the power she had placed upon it.

"It needs direction" Emma said and before he could think on it Killian took off the chain around his neck and handed it to her.

"It's a compass of sorts" he told her as she opened the lid to see the little golden arrow pointing at her.

"So you could find me?" she asked hopeful.

"Aye" Killian agreed and he couldn't have said more because right then Emma sighed with his name on her lips and she kissed him deeply.

He felt the ship lurch beneath them and they sprang apart to steady themselves. Emma placed the compass on the top of the wheel housing its arrow no longer pointing at her but towards her home.

"It now points to whatever you want most" Emma explained, and Killian knew without a doubt, for him it would always point to her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Two Years Later

Emma rubbed nervously at her swan pendant as she waited impatiently for any sign of her love.

Killian had promised he would be here tonight; it was her eighteenth birthday after all. She had already made pleasantries with Belle and Rumpelstiltskin, had shared a dance with Neal who preferred to be called Baelfire now that he and his father had made amends, and had chatted fervently with Pinocchio about sailors never being on time.

To which Pinocchio's simple reply was "he'll be here."

Emma's golden hair was done up in a crown braid and an elegant tiara graced the top of her head. She wore a red satin, off the shoulder dress, that was tight around her torso but belled out over her hips.

The hour was getting late and Emma took leave to get some fresh air. Her feet led her down familiar paths and she wasn't surprised when she noticed she was standing on the foot bridge of the lake. Music floated out from the open windows and Emma began to go through the motions of a waltz by herself, practicing, for when, if, Killian showed up.

"A gentleman never allows a lady dance alone" Killian's rumble halted her, just as she spun around and his hands connected with hers, "That's just bad form." He was dressed in his Naval finery, and Emma drank in his appearance with over eager eyes.

"It's a piety then, there are none in sight" she replied knowing the twinkle in her eye softened her harsh tone.

"I assure you Princess, I am a gentleman" he said bowing low, asking for her forgiveness.

"You misunderstand me sir, I was referring to a lady." She jested in return, curtsying to him.

Killian smiled then, one of his big cheerful smiles she adored, "Princess" he sighed, "I am sorry to have kept you waiting, may I have this dance?"

"Oh Killian, do you have to ask?" she replied letting him lead her. They danced in slow tight circles on the bridge, their bodies pressed close together.

When the song ended Killian maneuvered her so she was standing in the exact centre of the bridge, facing the direction of the woods, so there was enough room for him to bend to one knee in front of her.

"Emma, my Princess, my love I am sorry for my delay but I had urgent matters to which I needed to attend." He confessed.

"And what is more urgent than my birthday party?" she asked coly.

"A proposal, my dearest Emma I love you with all my heart, and I know I shall as long as I live. Without you I am only half a man and I need to be whole. My beautiful swan, will you do me the greatest, most underserving honour of my life and take me as your husband." Killian's blue eyes had kept vigilant contact with her green ones throughout his speech and his sincerity had overwhelmed her.

Tears rolled silently down her warmed cheeks as Killian produced a ring from his satchel. It was a modest ring, a small diamond centered by two sapphires of equal size, set in white gold. It must have cost him quite the sum. The sapphires reminded her of Killian's eyes. Her heart was screaming at her to say yes but still she had to be sure.

"We will have to ask my parents" Emma said slightly defeated, she was sure they would accept, but on the off chance they didn't.

"Why do you think I was delayed?" he asked "Emma, I would never be fool enough to not ask your father for his blessing first."

Emma's heart leapt through her chest as she nodded frantically.

"Yes, yes Killian Jones I will have you as my husband." She agreed.

He gently slid the ring on her finger, then jumped to his feet and kissed her passionately, and she even allowed his tongue to seek refuge in her mouth.

"How did you know to find me out here?" She asked when they pulled apart.

Killian smiled secretively "I will always find you" he whispered reverently.

Emma smiled at the sound of her family's motto on his lips.

"And you will love me forever?" she asked, knowing what his answer would be.

Looking deep into her eyes Killian replied "Far longer than forever."

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who has read this and followed along. If you enjoyed this I hope you will join me in my follow up story In This Style which could be considered a continuation of Killian's vow, reincarnation, or something like that. Each story works on its own.<br>I may do a "missing scenes" section but only as they come to me.


End file.
